


It's a friend thing

by Aeleia (LeiaLibelle)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Slice of Life, another dumb fic in which nothing happens at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/Aeleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Undyne and Frisk go shopping together for some reason, and they call Mettaton for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a friend thing

It was a fairly normal and uneventful day. The weather wasn't bad but wasn't so good either, and there were just as many people in the streets that there would be on any other Saturday. Halloween had just ended a few days ago and the stores were full of unsold candies and costumes. Most of the pumpkin-, spider- and skeleton-themed things had been removed and replaced by early Christmas decorations.

What wasn't normal though, was Undyne's presence in one of these giant shopping malls. Honestly, Frisk still wasn't really sure why she had wanted to come here and invite them in the first place. The only thing Undyne had said when she came to their house that morning was that they would go shopping together and that they would go _now_. It was a friend thing, the fish lady had said – and because Frisk was her friend, they obviously had to tag along.

They had entered the first building they had found and were now standing together in the middle of the clothes department with absolutely no idea of what they were supposed to do. It wasn't like Frisk needed any new clothes at the moment; in fact, Toriel had just bought them some new striped shirts for the sole reason that they were on sale. They were wearing one of them right now, an orange and black shirt with a little pumpkin embroidered on it that seemed appropriate for the season.

"So…" Undyne started, looking somewhat nervous. "Do you wanna buy something?"

Frisk shook their head and Undyne sighed deeply. They both observed the crowd of humans and monsters walking around the rows of lined-up shirts and coats. Nobody was really paying attention to them, although they had been standing here doing nothing for a while now.

"I don't really need anything either, I guess…" There was another awkward silence before Undyne started talking again. "Actually, it was Alphys's idea. She said I should take you shopping or something, since that's what friends do. It was in the anime we watched together last night, too."

"Why didn't she come too?" Frisk asked.

"Uh, that… I think she was afraid you'd feel apart if she was here too. Like a third wheel, you know. But now I kinda wish she'd been here. Shopping isn't really my thing… Unless it's in a weapon shop or something."

Frisk looked at her appearance and couldn't really disagree with that statement. Undyne's clothes were nice… separately. But put all together, it just seemed like she wasn't sure of what style to go with today and just randomly picked everything that looked a bit cool in her closet. It was a little unexpected, to be honest. Frisk had known Undyne for some time now, and they could have sworn she was the type that loves shopping and fashion-related stuff.

"Weren’t you the one that bought that dress for Alphys, though?" they asked.

"Well yeah, because if I didn't, she would still be wearing the same dumb lab coat all the time! And I guess it _was_ kind of fun to choose it for her… It's just, I don't know. Those stores in the upper world are so diversified, I'm never sure what is or isn't cool anymore."

She looked at Frisk for a second, like she was going to ask something, but quickly changed her mind the moment she saw their striped shirt and yellow shorts again. Frisk couldn't blame her. They weren't really a fashion expert themself.

"Maybe there is someone we can ask about that kind of stuff…" Frisk muttered, more to themself.

They grabbed their phone in their pocket and scrolled through their contact list. Undyne watched them put the phone next to their ear and wait until a voice came through.

"Hey, I'm doing some shopping with Undyne, so…" was all Frisk could say before the person on the line started shouting something Undyne couldn't hear. They exchanged a few more words before Frisk hung up, then looked at Undyne again. "He said he'll be here in half an hour. Do you want to grab something to eat?"

 

They were sitting at a small café inside the shopping mall, enjoying pastries for some time, when they heard a commotion nearby. The noises of people talking and fangirls' screams echoed through the mall, coming closer and closer until the loud crowd was just behind them. Obviously, Mettaton could not go anywhere without becoming the absolute center of attention.

"Frisk, darling!" he exclaimed, walking towards them. "I hope you don't mind my look, I came here incognito."

Frisk and Undyne stared at him. The tall and sparkly robot was wearing a classy fuchsia shirt and his favorite pink boots on top of the tightest pair of black pants you could find. The only actual difference with his usual appearance would be the sunglasses covering his eyes. He wasn't incognito at all. He was the complete opposite of discretion.

Mettaton sat at their table, crossing his legs while fixing his hair with his hand in a dramatic gesture. The crowd behind him was still agitated and he blew a kiss to his fans before kindly asking them to come back later at his agency if they wanted a sign. Three buffed and tall monsters appeared – all wearing the same black bodyguard typical suit and sunglasses – that quickly surrounded the crowd and made everyone go away in a record time.

"So, am I right to assume that you finally decided to follow my advice and do something about this… _terrible_ fashion sense of yours?" Mettaton asked, smiling.

"Actually we were looking for clothes for Undyne," Frisk answered with a shrug.

"Oh," the robot removed his glasses and took a few seconds to stare at Undyne. "Well, you certainly need some help, darling. FYI, leather jackets stopped being in like, a thousand years ago."

He stood up and started walking away, pulling out his phone. The two others followed after letting money on the table.

"Yes, it's me," Mettaton said on the phone. "Cancel all my appointments today. I have a bit of an emergency here. A FASHION emergency!" he hung up and turned around. "Alright, we're going to have a lot of work to do here. First of all, can't you please do anything about this eyepatch thing? I'm not sure who you're trying to impress with this thing on, darling, but if you want some advice, you should keep that for costume parties."

"Can I kick this guy?" Undyne suddenly asked.

"Only after he gets us a discount," Frisk calmly said.

"Let's stay focused here, honeys. You made the right choice by calling me. I'm going to make you two absolutely fabulous!"

They entered a MTT-Brand clothing shop (of course) and tried to follow Mettaton's fast pace. The latest song of the group was playing; it had immediately become a tube due to Shyren's incredibly well-performed, ten-second solo near the end – a very rare occurrence considering how much Mettaton loved being the center of attention. As soon as they had entered, three employees had hurried over them and Mettaton had given each of them precise commands before dispatching them. They came back a minute after, hands full of clothes.

"This is not going to turn into one of your killing shows, right?" Frisk cautiously asked, memories of very unpleasant near-death experiences flashing through their head.

"Darling, I'm seriously offended. How could you think I'd let anyone with a camera around me right now, with so little make-up on? I didn't even have time for a manicure today."

He stopped for a second, staring into space like he was remembering something, before returning to his usual, superior expression. Frisk was half-joking anyway. It's not like Mettaton would actually do something that would harm anyone without a good reason now. The audience wanted drama, but not people dying on screen.

While Mettaton was urging Undyne into entering a changing room, Frisk looked around the store. Most clothes here were either designed my Mettaton and his team or bland t-shirts and sweaters with the robot's face printed on them. In a corner, you could also find Napstablook and Shyren merchandise, along with piles of mugs, bags, and posters of the band. According to one "sold out" sign, the Napstablook body pillows were one of the best-selling items.

Frisk was pulled out of their daydreaming by Undyne's angry screaming. They walked back to the changing rooms, only to find Mettaton nodding silently in front of a somewhat uncomfortable-looking Undyne. She was wearing a light blue dress falling down to her knees and tightened up in the middle by a leather brown belt, and high-heel shoes of the same color. She awkwardly carried a brown and small handbag in her hand like she didn't know what to do of it.

"This doesn't fit me at all!" she screamed angrily.

"Weird," Mettaton muttered. "I thought a more professional-looking style would be a nice change, but don't worry, I still have plenty of clothes for you."

She let out an angry cry before going back inside and pulling the curtain violently behind her. Mettaton rolled eyes before turning over and gasped, realizing Frisk was just behind.

"Darling, where have you been? Those clothes aren't gonna try themselves!"

Frisk shrugged; obviously they weren't going to escape it.

 

The next two hours had been a rather exhausting succession of Undyne and Frisk trying on clothes and Mettaton happily commenting on it. They had gone around every possible style and the famous robot seemed to have a lot of fun making them wear the most eccentric and unusual outfits. At some point, Frisk even remembered putting on a Mettaton cosplay and they started doing various poses while Undyne was laughing like crazy, taking pictures on her phone she swore she would send them afterwards. In return, Frisk had Undyne wear a pink fluffy dress and Mettaton helped them braid her hair with pink and white ribbons, even adding a tiara on the top of her head. Undyne said she had never felt more ridiculous, but still accepted that Frisk send a snapchat of it to Alphys. She answered with a hundred heart emojis and said she would make it her new phone wallpaper.

At the end of the day, they had completely forgotten the initial purpose of finding new clothes and they exited the shop without buying anything. Mettaton had left them soon after that, as he had a TV show planned for that night, but he made Frisk promise they would call him again next time they wanted some fashion advices.

"What a waste of time!" Undyne sighed on their way back. Night had fallen early but the streets were still crowded with people. "We didn't even find new clothes. I guess this is a failure. Shopping is harder than I thought…"

"Maybe we don't actually have to buy things every time we go shopping," Frisk said quietly.

"What? But then what's the point?"

"I'm not sure, but I had a lot of fun today."

Frisk smiled and Undyne looked at them with a weird confused look on her face. She then closed her eyes for a while, deep in thoughts.

"Maybe you're right," she finally said. "And, it's true that it was fun! At least, some parts of it. But I'm never wearing a pink dress ever!"

"Oh come on, you looked cute!" Frisk laughed.

"Yeah, right! Next time, I'm making you wear one of those sparkly disco shirts!"

"I'd look absolutely fabulous and you know it."

They stared at each other before bursting into laugh. The people around started looking at them curiously but they really couldn't care less.

"Do you think those gothic Lolita dresses they had would look good on Alphys?" Undyne asked, still laughing a little.

"I'd like to see her in a punkish outfit. You know, with spiked bracelets and stuff."

"Yeeeeees! We have to bring her with us next time! Maybe invite Papyrus too? I'd seriously _pay_ to see that guy wearing a suit!"

Frisk smiled again, half listening now as Undyne went on with every idea she had. They were a bit happy they had found something to do together, as friends. It wasn't something Frisk was used to, but it was a nice and heartwarming feeling. They had made many good friends in the underworld, probably the best they would ever have.

"And we should totally… Hey kid, you're listening?"

"Yes, I am, Undyne. Let's go shopping again soon, all together this time."

Undyne smiled, showing all her shark-like pointy teeth. Yes, heartwarming was the right word.

"Definitely!"


End file.
